fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Luigi (SSBFoW)
|descr = Luigi's placeholder art from Mario Party DS. King of Second Bananas |insert1 = Super Mario |header1 = Universe |insert2 = Veteran |header2 = Smash Status |insert3 = Hidden |header3 = Availability |insert4 = Middle |header4 = Weight Class |header5 = Size |insert5 = Medium |insert6 = Easy |header6 = Difficulty |header7 = Tier |insert7 = Unknown |insert8 = Ultra-Suction |header8 = Final Smash}} Luigi is a returning playable veteran in Fate of the World, and has been reverted back to unlockable status. Overview Luigi fights much like his brother, however he has much different moves in his fighting style. Luigi is also floaty and with poor traction, but mastery of the Wavedashing technique can give him new mindgaming and approach options. Luigi's Fireballs follow a straight line, his Side-B is a different "rocket" move, and his new Down Special move makes use of his trusty Poltergust 5000. However though his Super Jump Punch doesn't work as well as Mario's, even though Luigi is known to be a excellent jumper in his games. Moveset Special Moves * B Fireball - Luigi fires a green fireball in a straight line. These won't lose damage potential over time unlike his brother's. * Side B Green Missile - Luigi charges up and fires himself like a rocket. When he flashes green he is preparing for a powerful Misfire. Use the shield button to stop this and save this attack for later. * Up B - Luigi jumps high for recovery. If he gets close to a foe he will cause a critical strike, engulfing the foe in green flame and causing knockback. * Down B - Luigi summons the Poltergust 5000 strapped to his back. There are 4 modes available for this versatile vacuum, and swapping modes is done by tapping a shoulder button. ** The first and default mode is Suction. This will pull foes towards Luigi and allows him to do a unique grab and throw move. If he uses this to absorb a Water, Ice or Fire attack, he can use the respective element's mode. He can also grab and use Items through this. ** The second mode is Blow, which will cause the Poltergust to begin blowing out air. This causes a minor pushing effect, giving Luigi a gimping option like his brother. ** The third mode is Fire, turning this everyday ghost-catchin' vacuum into a flamethrower! It deals fire damage ( duh ) and hits multiple times, but it will begin to exhaust itself after use. ** The fourth mode is Ice, which is similar to the effects of Fire dealing damage over time but Ice has a chance of freezing up foes. It can exhaust itself after usage, but as with Fire, it will regain usage after sucking up a Ice attack. ** The fifth and final mode is Water. Similar to FLUDD and the Blow mode, but Water mode has more range and pushing power compared to Blow. Luigi can't use his normal attacks while the Poltergust is on his back. Using Down-B will despawn the item and allow him to continue fighting. * Final Smash - Ultra Suction. If the Poltergust 5000 isn't already on Luigi's back, it will be summoned and he will begin causing the Ultra Suction effect, pulling in fighters right into his Poltergust and firing 'em out like unfortunate ghosts. Functionally similar to its previous appearance, but with slightly more launching power. Other On Screen Appearance * Camera focuses on a Warp Pipe and Luigi hops out. He hesitantly says " Let's a go... " * A flying Pixelator camera pixelates Luigi into the battlefield. Alternate Colors Luigi now has a grand total of 14 alternative colors Category:Super Smash Bros. (series) Category:Super Smash Bros. Characters Category:Characters